


Acropile

by WeareOneEXO



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee, Murder, Mystery, New York, Suicide, firstfic, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeareOneEXO/pseuds/WeareOneEXO
Summary: He has gone too far this time;so far away from love. This is hell on Earth...





	Acropile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to my first story please enjoy and comment about any errors you find! 
> 
> I find that Bastille's An Act of Kindness fits well with this fic so incase you'd like to hear it (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VTM4GSJAZQ4).
> 
> Sorry for keeping you waiting...

\-----------------------------------------------

Acropile - The love of heights.

\-----------------------------------------------

College drop-out , Taeyong Lee was a mess. At just 18 , he was living in a run down apartment with his best friend Johnny and a few others with his younger brother and his boyfriend Mark and Donghyuk , who were all in similar circumstances. A dark purple v-neck clung to his thin frame like a glove, indigo cut jeans curved around his curvy hips and his jet- black Nike Airs gripped onto his feet. Strands of silver hair peered over his fair skin blowing against his sickly skin. Pale pink lips pierced together, occasionally opening to swallow tiny molecules of air. Bright blue contacts covered the stormy grey eyes that hid the emotional trauma that stared straight down at the busy city below. The wind blew past making him glare for a quick moment before moving to look at the busy city again.

Rapidly, people walked side to side dodging others gracefully like a ballet routine. Talking , came from everyone's mouths gossiping about the last eat news or whether they " Do i look good in these clothes?" Blasts of colours splattered on everyone with lots of people showing their creativity by creating the perfect outfit for the day. Many emotions drifted up the building with children screaming in excitement , parents shrinking at them telling them to "Shut up!" And young couples laughing with each other however his only emotion was despair.

Looking down , at where he was standing , a towering skyscraper stood taller then anything else within the area. Its many windows stared at him as if it was a monster who's watching your every move. The small doorway as brightly lit like it was the monsters mouth inviting its victims in before gobbling them up never to see the light of day again.

Miles below , shops of all types stood proudly, with colours sloshed everywhere and shining signs trying to sell things in the corner of windows. Bright modals were in the widows showing off the latest trends at the "Best." Prices that'll soon take the world by storm.

Suddenly , the wind zoomed past again , making Taeyong glare at the wind again at the sky. The sky was like a canvas that is always gaining or losing colour but today it was a series of reds , yellows and oranges blending into each other. The sun however , was slowing descending waiting for darkness to overcome , or when the shops close and the streets die "I wish I could fly!"

Clang! Clang! Clang! The repeating of that same dull noise started to annoy him making his head ring taking Taeyong out of his tranquil mood. Slowly picking his phone from out of his pocket , he turnoff it on only to see 3 missed calls ( two from Johnny and one form Mark ) and 6 unread text messages again all form Johnny saying "Come home , it's only me , I bet you miss me." But that was over an hour ago. The thing is , all six messages were the exact same thing that began another ringing in his head not the fucking door all over again. A final clang and the iron door burst open before Johnny waltzed in wearing a face mask.

Most commonly, everyone notices his aqua eyes that has swirls of electricity in them. Johnny had maroon hair cut just short of his ears , tan skin - which made his rosey lips sand out. He wore a flimsy white blouse that was almost see through ( almost is the key word there ) that drifted with the wind. A worn denim jacket was tied around his hips that tilted whenever he walked. Clinging onto his lanky legs were a pair of long taupe pants that had been cut just short of his ebony Puma trainers.

Finally, taking a long breath , Taeyong asked "What are you doing , I thought I told you I want to be alone?" Removing his face mask , then telling carefully  
"Coming to talk to you because I miss you."  
"Why?" Taeyong wondered aloud.  
"Because you're perfect , now tell me your dreams , what you want to do right now." Johnny quietly questioned him while at holding the others shoulders. "I - I - I w - want to fly , to be free , say in the clouds forever , never come down , I love it up here where I can forget about everything and relax and just think about what I want , for once." Taeyong whispered in reply. "We'll step on the edge and I'll help you fly," Johnny told him gradually getting louder. "We'll do it together, archives your dreams." Johnny continued. After saying this , Johnny carefully placed the mask his mask back on before saying a muffled "Go on , I'm right behind you." He urged. Both of the young men both took small steps until they reached the edge "Let's go!" Taeyong exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but it's just you tonight darlin." Johnny says in reply before pushing the silver haired man off the edge of the scraper.

The adrenaline. The rush. "I'm free!" The sky was painted pinks and blues just for him , his chance , his dream. Driving through the marshmallow like clouds , his dream was complete. Out of the blue , the regret, then nothing. His eyes would then forever close , the storm of emotion never to be be figured out. He crashed to the ground. Johnny threw a bloody white rose over the edge , slightly removing his mask he shouted "I love (purple) you." Before quickly placing his face mask back on and then escaping through that same iron door with a final clang.

His body lay like a doll , his limbs at awkward angles . He was so cold . Too cold. His life had been taken away too soon. Far too soon. No harm can come to him anymore. Blood dropped down the side of his head , forever staining the path reminding the world of the tragedy that took place on this day. People crowded around staring at the silver haired man as he flew gracefully to his doom. To them , Taeyong was a common sighting on the skyscrapers roof but this wasn't a common sight they expected.

"A young man was found dead today at 7:31pm. He is believed to be 18 year old Taeyong Lee according to his phone. So far the only family that has been found is his brother M**k Lee who lived at the same address amount others who will not be named. Currently , it hasn't been ruled but a suicide is what's most likely however a bloody rose was found on his body with no note left on his phone or anything also leading the police to a murder. As of now the swats are asking people with information to come forward and please stay away from this area for the time being ." The news spokeswoman told the public. "She sounds like a robot." Johnny told himself before getting up , turning off the TV and heading to the balcony of their apartment. As his other flat - mates all went to the local pub to raise a few glasses to Taeyong for his short life and how he deserved so much more then this end.

Tonight , the sky is mostly cloudy , deep blue greys that mirror each other. Every area is a new shade of undiscovered colour like a photographer in a dimly lit room , except it's not , it's remembering its friend the one who was always with it wanting to fly . Upset that it couldn't protect him.

"I didn't do anything wrong , I just helped him archive his dream , yes I'll miss him but at least his dreams were archived. Anyway I didn't inspire his dreams that was the acropile side not me yet it's most likely going to get riled a suicide thanks for no security. Not that I care. For the last time , goodbye Taeyong , I loved you and always still will no matter what ." He told the sky .  
"Not to worry , the others will be back soon and they can go and see Taeyong soon and not have to wait. I can't wait to see how happy they'll be to see Taeyong!" He starts laughing like a maniac. NO a psychopath.

"I love you Taeyong."

\----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Well considering this is a fic from a year ago that I used for my English exam and I got the highest grade (yay) this isn't that bad . I honestly have no clue if I'm doing this right but please enjoy and feel free to comment about my errors.
> 
> Also is anyone I interested in becoming NCT mutuals on SnapChat as I love Taeyong and Renjun and non of my friends like kpop so I really need some who do so just feel free to ask and I hope you enjoyed it . :)


End file.
